Silenced
by imafallenangel1473
Summary: Levi was among the first to discover that Eren had the ability to shift into a titan. With no one willing to spare Eren's life, Levi took Eren and fled beyond the wall. There they stayed until Eren gained the ability to control his titan. What awaits them upon their return into the wall? Rated M mainly for Language.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you all looking at?" Levi said coming up to Mikasa and the others on a roof. He was curious as to what was so important that had the trainees would all be stationary at a moment like this. When he looked out he saw a fifteen meter class Titan battling other titans. His eye went wide at the sight. This was the first time that something like this was ever spotted. "What the hell?"

"We don't know," Armin said, his eyes darting around, trying to take everything in. "But what we do know is that, that Titan saved us." Levi looked over at Armin surprised.

"What is Levi Heichou doing over here?" Jean asked confused, drawing his attention away from the titans.

"I'm on rescue mission," Levi said. "They sent the most capable to find the squads that haven't come back yet."

"We're fine. We just needed gas," Mikasa said. "We just need to go back now. We were actually on our way back when this abnormal titan appeared," Levi nodded and looked around, searching for one face in particular.

"Where's Eren?" Levi asked. Mikasa and Armin looked around at each other and the others with somber looks. Levi's eyes hardened when no one appeared like they were about to answer. "Someone speak up, now." Without talking everyone on the roof saluted.

"Eren Jaeger, of the 104 trainee corps gave his life serving for the benefit of humanity," Armin said as steady as he could. He hated to admit that his childhood friend was dead, but that was the bitter truth. Levi's eyes widened for a moment. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Lets get you over the wall before you become Titan food," Levi said, he needed to focus on who was left alive. He would concern himself with Eren later. He started walking away when a hand grabbed his wrist. "What?" Levi turned around. Mikasa was staring over the roof. Armin had grabbed Levi's hand and was pointing towards the ground. Levi walked to the edge of the roof to see what was happening, and what he saw shocked him.

Coming out of the back of the Titan that was fighting the others, was Eren. Mikasa jumped off the roof, and headed straight for Eren. Levi followed Mikasa down and stayed on guard as she grabbed him. His swords were drawn, ready to leap into action if the moment called for it.

"You just keep throwing surprises my way don't you?" Levi said to the unconscious Eren. "Let's get up the wall, and quickly. We need to leave before more attention is drawn to us. "

When Eren opened his eyes he saw Levi and Mikasa standing in front of him protectively, and Armin crouching close to him. He knew that they were back inside the safety of the walls. That much he knew.

"What's going on?" Eren asked. He couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was pulling Armin out of the titans mouth.

"Levi! You can still be spared!" Kitts shouted.

"Listen to me! He isn't a threat!" Levi yelled, a fire in his eyes.

"Are you siding with him?" Kitts accused.

"Yes!" Levi shouted.

"Then I am sorry! But you shall perish with them!"

"Levi! Mikasa! Armin! What's goin on?" Eren asked, finally speaking up.

Armin looked over at Eren. "They're going to execute us," Armin said, his eyes full of terror. Eren's eyes went wide as he heard the sound of the cannon. He knew instantly what he had to do. Eren ran forward and wrapped his arms around Levi, Mikasa, and Armin, then he bit down on his thumb. The cannon ball exploded against a titans hand, and the three were safe.

Eren quickly climbed out of the titans neck and, relief flooding him when he found the three unharmed. Mikasa and Levi were arguing when he came to a stop at their sides.

"No!" Mikasa shouted. She was shaking he head, a frantic look on her face.

"It's the only way we can guarantee his life," Levi said calmly. "We will come back once we figured everything out. Once we have everything under control and can prove that he will be a help towards humanity."

"Mikasa," Armin said. "Heichou is right. We should let them go. We can play decoy. But their time slot is running out. It's the only choice."

"Will you promise to keep him safe?" Mikasa asked, her voice wavering.

"No shit," Levi said. Mikasa nodded, not pleased with the plan nor Levi's reply. "Armin give Eren your 3DMG."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eren asked.

Armin stood up talking his gear off. "You and Levi are going outside of the walls," Armin explained. Eren's jaw dropped with the news. "You are going to try and figure things out. Then come back. Mikasa and I are going to stay here and play decoys." Armin finished putting the gear on Eren as he explained.

"Be safe!" Mikasa said, a tear slipping down her face. She didn't know how long they would be gone, but she knew it would for a long time. Levi nodded.

"Let's go brat," Levi said. Without another word Levi and Eren were climbing up the walls in their gear, using the smoke as a cover. Mikasa and Armin ran out of the smoke heading in different directions. They knew they would be caught, but they also knew it would by Eren an Levi time. They wouldn't be jailed, if they played their cards right. Armin is smart, he would be able to talk his and Mikasa's way out of the troubled road ahead of them.

Eren and Levi were in wall Maria quickly. They had no time to waste. They had to move quickly, or they would be caught. They needed to hurry and get out of Wall Maria before the scouts could catch up to them.

"We need horses," Eren said. "We should save the gas for when we really need it."

"Yeah, but what are-" Levi stopped as lone two horse ran by. They had to be left from a mission where their riders had fallen. "Well then, I guess I won't finish that question." Once Eren and Levi were able to get the horses, they were able to move quicker. Thus, they were able to get out of wall Maria before night fall.

"What do we do now?" Eren asked after hours of silent moving.

"We find a place to spend the night." Levi said. "That's our only option." A few hours later they found a forest with tall trees. They tied the horses up and climbed as high as they could. "We'll stay here for as long as we can. We are outside the walls, and they most likely won't come after us. They wouldn't risk the lives on many men to capture two. It's not logical."

"They most likely think we are dead by now," Eren grumbled.

"Most likely. It's not everyday that someone flees beyond the walls and survives," Levi said. "Anyways get some sleep. Night Brat."

"Night," Eren said sadly. They lied down on the branches of the tall trees and fell asleep. Neither one knowing what the future held.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new story that I will be putting out. It is another Levi x Eren one. (The other one is called Rewind). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought. Any ideas on where this will go?**


	2. Chapter 2

Though the passing months held difficulties and personal trials for everyone, they passed quickly. Armin was able to talk to the court and clear him and Mikasa. He told the court that the reason he and Mikasa ran was because they were fearful when Eren changed into a Titan. They saw that he was going to shift and ran when she started to change. When they asked about his missing 3DMG he said that he may have had accidentally hit the release trigger while trying to escape, but didn't really remember because of his desire to quickly get away.

Levi and Eren stayed in the forest they had originally come to. They found out that no titans came into this forest, just to the outskirts. It was too densely packed with trees, making it to where the titans couldn't easily move. It made it the perfect place to work with Eren to see what he could manage in his Titan form. Only twice did Eren turn on Levi. And that was only in the beginning.

"Do you know how you got this 'Titan power' of yours?" Levi asked Eren.

"No," Eren said. "There are a lot of moments in time that I don't remember. It's just like there is blank moment in time, where everything is black. And when I do try to remember, my head feels like its going to split open."

"I wonder if Grisha had anything to do with it," Levi wondered. Levi looked over at Eren and smiled slightly. "I remember the first time Grisha brought you with him to fix some of us scouting legion up."

"Yeah?" Eren asked, tilting his head. "Well, that makes one of us."

"You were fascinated," Levi said, filling in the missing gap for Eren. "Your eyes were so big, and you were running around talking to as many people as you could. I could have sworn you were about to faint when I started talking to you." Eren laughed. He has always viewed Levi as an idol.

"Dad brought me back many times after that. I remember that much," Eren said. Eren and Levi sat in the trees as Levi told stories of the times that Eren visited the Scouting Legion with his dad.

As the months passed Eren and Levi made more progress. They eventually ventured out of the forest time to time. Eren became more efficient at killing titans not only in his Titan form, but as a human form as well.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think there are more to the titans than what they appear?" Eren asked.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked looking over at Eren.

"If I can turn into a Titan, do you think that there are others that can? What if all titans, are just, just humans?" Eren proposed.

"If thats the case then everything those swine think, is wrong. Everything would change. I hate to say this, but, I hope you are wrong, Brat," Levi said, using Eren's nickname for the first time in a while. Levi looked at Eren and studied him for a moment. Hoping that he was wrong, but also wondering is he was right.

The months kept coming and going. Everything in the wall returned to normal and Mikasa, Armin and the others eventually chose a squad.

Levi and Eren hunted titans to research Eren's idea, but they found nothing. Every attempt that they had was futile. They contemplated giving up on research, but they needed to know. They needed a discovery, no matter its magnitude.

"Four-eyes would die if she knew what I was doing," Levi said one night.

"Who's that?" Eren asked.

"Hanji Zoe," Levi said. "She is part of the Scouting Legion, and she does research on titans. If she found out I was doing research she would either be happy that I was doing it, or sad that she wasn't here both see and do it." Eren laughed.

"How long do you think we have been out here?" Eren asked. This was the first time that he has actually thought about that spedific question. But he missed Mikasa and Armin. He looked towards the direction that he knew the wall would be in. He wondered what they could be up to right now.

"I couldn't even begin to guess," Levi said. "But it feel like its been a long damn time."

oOoOo

Mikasa stood at the top of wall Rose looking out over the horizon. She always held a little bit of hope, that she would look out and see them walking back to them. And each time, she was overwhelmed with the disappointment.

"I'm sure they are okay," Armin said standing next to Mikasa. "After all it is Levi, humanity's strongest soldier, that Eren is with."

"It's been two years already," Mikasa said. "I would have figured that they would have been back by now."

"There is a lot that they need to figure out. Honestly I would be surprised if they had come back already," Armin said. He placed a comforting hand on Mikasa's shoulder and then walked away.

oOoOo

Levi and Eren stood close to the base of wall Maria a few years later. They looked up towards the top, seeing how far they would have to climb. Seeing the wall for the first time in years made it seem bigger than it actually was. Thnakfully, they had saved enough gas throughout the years to get them up the wall. Levi looked over at Eren, their final moment together before the shit hit the fan.

"You ready, brat?" Levi asked. Eren looked over at Levi and nodded. Eren sighed, mainly from nerves, and together, they started up the wall.

Armin was on top of the wall talking with commander Erwin planning their next mission outside the wall when he heard the sound. It sounded like 3DMG being used, and like something kept stabbing into the wall. He walked over to the edge of the wall and looked down.

"Commander Erwin!" Armin said. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Erwin asked. As soon as he took a step, Levi and Eren came out over the top of the wall. Erwin stopped and stared at the two as they landed on their feet, just inches away. It took him a moment before he was able to find his voice. "You guys are alive?"

"We won't become Titan food that easily," Levi said, rolling his shoulders.

"Eren!" Armin shouted. Eren looked over at Armin and waved his hand. Armin could tell that Eren was different just by looking at him. The light that used to shine so bright in Eren's eyes had dulled. His eyes were guarded, and closed off. Armin knew that they had to have had some trouble beyond the walls. It took a lot to kill that light in Eren's eyes. Armin didn't know what they had experienced, but he knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine it.

"The courts are going to have your ass when they find you are back," Erwin said shaking his head.

"Then I'll get to them before they get to us," Levi said. "The surprise factor will be our guardian."

To put it gently when the court saw Levi and Eren walk into the courthouse they were shocked. They immediately went on trial then and there. Levi was able to explain what they had been doing and what they accomplished, involving Eren's Titan form. After much debating they let Levi rejoin the Scouting Legion and let Eren join him. He was able to convince them that Eren wasn't a threat. But in fact, a great weapon, that if they harnessed correctly, could be the turning point they needed for humanity.

A few days later Levi and Eren were walking with Erwin to the place that would serve as Levi squad's HQ. Eren's former class mates had heard of their return but none of them had seen them until they walked through the doors. Everyone who had known Eren, meaning Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, and Armin, were now Levi's squad. When they saw Eren they were all on their feet a surrounding him. They kept asking him questions, but Eren answered none. His eyes darted between each person, and they could see the slight agony present in his eyes.

Eren walked over to Levi and leaned down. "I'm going to go find a bed to sleep in," Eren whispered in Levi's ear. Levi nodded and Eren walked off, leaving his friends with unanswered questions.

"Where's he going?" Jean asked.

"To find a bed," Levi said. "We have been sleeping on a tree branch for the past however many years we were gone. So I'm going to do the same." Levi left and no one followed. He searched through the rooms until found the some one that Eren was in.

Eren turned around quickly when he heard the door open, his muscles tense. He relaxed when he saw Levi. Eren turned around and jumped on the bed and exhaled with how soft it felt to him.

"Comfy, brat?" Levi asked. Eren smiled and nodded, his eyes already half lidded with sleep. Levi smiled when he saw Eren smile. Levi crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Eren. "It's good to see you smile again." Levi leaned in and kissed Eren. Then he pulled Eren close, wrapped his arms around the younger, and fell asleep.

"Does Eren think that he is better than us since he survived outside the walls?" Jean asked.

"Maybe it's not that. Maybe it's just that he isn't used to people anymore," Connie suggested. "I mean, they were gone for four years."

"That is actually a possibility," Armin said. "And I can't even imagine the things they endured while they were out there. And if you haven't noticed, Eren has changed. He is closed off. It looks as though he is ready to fight anyone at any point in time. I wonder what happened out there."

The next few days passed with little activity. The squad kept trying to get Eren to talk, but he wouldn't. Occasionally he would whisper something into Levi's ear, and sometimes Levi would say it for everyone to hear. Everyone was curious as to why Eren had taken on this mentality. Then Hanji came over.

"Levi!" Hanji shouted throwing out the door. She came in and saw Levi and everyone sitting around the table. "Thank god you are alive! I could have bet that you would've been titan food! Who's this?" She walked over to Eren and looked at Levi.

"Hanji this is Eren," Levi said. "Eren. This is four-eyes." Eren nodded to Hanji, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"So this is who you went beyond the walls with. Not very talkative is he?" Hanji commented.

"He use to be," Mikasa said. "The vertically challenged shrimp must have done something to him."

"He is your squad leader you know," Sasha said to Mikasa quietly.

"I didn't do jack-shit to Eren," Levi said slightly angry. His eye narrowed and Mikasa's matched his.

"Wait I thought you and Heichou got along," Connie said.

"That is until Levi took off with Eren," Armin said, simply explaining the situation.

"You look stronger Levi," Hanji said, poking at Levi's arms. Levi grabbed her arm, and turned his glare towards her. he released her wrist when he was sure she wouldn't poke him again. "And you look pretty strong a well Eren."

"Spending years outside the wall does that," Levi said flatly.

Hanji stayed for a while, trying to catch up with Levi, but in the end, she knew no more than the rest of the squad. Before she left she promised to comeback in a few days with Erwin. She would mainly be back for herself. She wanted to know more about their time spent outside the walls, where they survived for six years, on their own. But she knew that they needed some time to adjust back to relatively safe area. Maybe once that was done, they would be willing to open up more. But until that time, she would just have to wait.

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter! Now, Some of you might have a few questions. Such as why Eren isn't really talking to anyone, and also as to what they used for food while beyond the wall. The answer for Eren will be held in chapters to come. So if you want to know the answer, you'll just have to keep reading. As for what they used as food? Um, use your imagination? Because honestly, your guess is as good as mine.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^~^**

 **Good Night/Day/Morning. Hope life is going good.**


	3. Chapter 3

As promised Hanji returned days later with Erwin, after training was done and over with. They sat down and they were talking for a while, Erwin trying to catch up with Levi. Eren got up and walked over to Levi after a while.

"I'm going to go change out of the uniform," Eren whispered in Levi's ear.

"Okay. That's fine," Levi replied. Eren walked away from the table and Erwin stared after him.

"So it's true huh?" Erwin asked, watching Eren's back as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Is what true?" Levi asked, slightly tilting his head.

"That Eren only talks to you," Erwin said. Levi nodded and looked at the empty spot where Eren was just sitting, hoping there would be no other questions about the topic.

Mikasa quietly excused herself from the table, and followed Eren out of the room, She saw him walk into his room, closing the door behind him. She saw her chance and she took it. Mikasa opened Eren's door, quietly, hoping not to alarm him. She was going to talk to him, to try and get him to speak up. When she opened the door Eren had just taken off his shirt. When he turned around Mikasa gasped, the shock taking over for a moment.

Eren's torso was covered with many scars. Some were slightly faded, some bright red as if they were new. They all seemed as though they had come from really bad situations. But the worst one was on Eren's neck, which had been covered the with shirts he had been wearing. Now Mikasa knew why Eren was now wearing shirts with collars, when he hated them. Eren looked back at Mikasa with wide eyes, afraid of what she was thinking. She reached out and grabbed Eren's hand, dragging him out of his room. She dragged him back out towards the table that everyone else was gathered around.

"What the hell is this?" Mikasa yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What the hell?" Erwin said, standing up. Levi turned and shot to his feet. He saw the look Eren gave him. It was one pleading for help.

"Didn't do anything to him, huh?" Mikasa accused, glaring at Levi.

"I didn't," Levi said.

"That suggests otherwise," Connie said hesitantly.

"I'm telling you that I didn't," Levi said. "Why won't you believe me on that?" Eren looked panicked. He wanted to scream at everyone, to tell them to stop yelling at each other. He pulled his hand away from Mikasa and she turned and looked at him.

"I should have never of agreed to let you go!" Mikasa said. "We are leaving. I can't let you stay with him." She reached out to grab Eren's hand again, but her moved faster, and pulled his hand back.

Eren shook his head, refusing to let Mikasa take him away. Eren took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "No," Eren said as loud as he could, which was still no louder than a whisper. And it barely even sounded like his voice. It was warped and airy. When Eren spoke everyone stopped and stared at him, including Levi.

"What is wrong with his voice?" Sasha asked. Eren reached up and pointed to the scar on his throat. Levi sighed and got a sad look on his face.

"That's why he hasn't been talking," Levi said. "The wound on his neck ruined his voice box. He can't go louder than a whisper. And it takes a lot of energy for him to talk. That's why he usually only talks to me."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mikasa demanded.

"Nothing!" Levi shouted. "Believe me when I say that!"

"Why should we believe you?" Jean demanded. "We barely know you."

"Because I love him! I would never hurt him," Levi shouted. As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes went wide. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Even Eren. "Shit."

"What did you just say?" Mikasa asked. Erwin and Hanji looked over at each other a spark of light illuminating their eyes.

For a moment everyone was quiet. You could hear each breath that everyone took. Then finally Eren spoke, well whispered, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I meant that, brat," Levi said, turning his head.

"Even when we were outside you never said anything close to that," Eren whispered.

"Isn't it obvious though?" Levi asked. "I thought it was." If the squad was shocked about what Levi just said, then what Eren did next would really shock them. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Pay up," everyone heard Hanji say suddenly. Levi broke away from Eren and turned and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about four-eyes?" Levi asked.

"Her and I kinda made a bet when you first joined," Erwin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was a bet on whether you were gay or not. And I just got defeated." Erwin reached into his pocket and grabbed the money he owed Hanji.

"You bet on my sexuality?" Levi asked. Erwin and Hanji laughed.

"Hey, we needed something fun to do in our spare time," Hanji said. Levi was about to say something but was cut off when Eren suddenly pulled him back.

"What was-" Levi heard the sound of glass shattering against the wall behind where he was just standing seconds before.

"Oops," Mikasa said. Levi reached over and pulled Eren toward him. Levi kissed him again. This time though, it was a deep and passionate, and a hungry kiss. When they were done Levi looked back at Mikasa. Her eyes were wide with rage.

"Eren and I have slept together," Levi said staring into Mikasa's eyes. Everyone's mouth dropped open and Eren started to blush. "Oops."

Hanji and Erwin started laughing, and Hanji even fell out of her chair. After a moment Hanji started to get up. "Who's, who's on top?" Hanji asked between fits of laughter. Eren closed his eyes and started shaking his head as fast as he could.

"That's a little unclear there, Eren," Erwin said still laughing, he needed to sit back down before he fell down. "Are you saying no, or are you saying that you're not on top?"

"He means that he isn't answering that," Levi said. "And I'm not either."

"Come on, Eren," Hanji whined. "At least tell me if he moans? Or does he grunt? Does he make any noises at all?" Eren brought both hands up an covered his face.

"He's embarrassed!" Erwin cried out laughing.

"Come on! I want answers!" Hanji said. "How big is he, Levi? Does your manhood make up for your hight?"

"Oh my god! Hanji!" Sasha yelled, plugging her ears.

"Please stop!" Connie begged.

"Please don't answer any of those," Jean said.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mikasa yelled. She ran forward, arm back, ready to hit Levi. Mikasa had always been good at hand-to-hand combat, no had ever beat her. So everyone was preparing to see Levi's reaction at being hit.

Levi easily ducked out of the way, and, in the blink of an eye, Mikasa was on the ground, Levi's boot on her abdomen.

"Mikasa, just lost?" Jean said shocked.

"Sorry 'bout that," Levi said, removing his foot. Mikasa stood up and glared at Levi.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Eren," Mikasa threatened.

"Which part? The suspected abuse or the sex?" Erwin said, bringing on a new round of laughter between Hanji and himself.

"The abuse," Mikasa said. Eren walked over to Mikasa and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't do this to me," Eren whispered close to his ear. "Levi would never hurt me like that. Please believe me." Mikasa turned and looked Eren. She wasn't willing to listen to Levi, but Eren was another story.

"Do you promise me that he didn't do that?" Eren nodded without hesitation. "Then what happened?" Eren looked at Levi and they stared at each other for a moment. Everyone watched aware that they were having a silent conversation. There was barely any movement of facial features, but everyone knew they were communicating. Then after a moment Eren sighed and shook his head. He turned and left everyone standing there, and went to go put a shirt back on.

"There will come a time later to tell what happened, but as of right now, we aren't quite ready to relive it," Levi said. Everyone nodded, understanding slightly. They were all curious, but none of them would push the topic. Eren came back out a moment later, a shirt with no collar on his torso. He figured that it had already been exposed, so there was no point in trying to keep it a secret anymore.

Erwin and Hanji stayed for a few more hours making jokes the entire time. By the end of the day, everyone had mental images about Eren and Levi that they really didn't want to think about. When night fell Eren and Levi retired to their room.

"Eren," Levi said sitting on the bed. Eren looked up from his book and cocked his head to the side. "How is your throat? Does it hurt? You talked a lot today." Eren nodded his head, gently placing a hand on his throat. Talking truly did hurt, and it wasn't doing him any favors. Levi nodded, and turned his head away. "When I said I loved you today, it wasn't the first time."

Eren set his book down and turned to look at Levi. His eyes held questions. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi's chin, and turned his head until Levi was looking at him. Levi could read the questions in Eren's eye and could tell he wanted more of an explanation.

"Remember how right after I got you back, right after I rescued you, you passed out? And you stayed that way for a few days?" Eren nodded. "I was scared that I was going to lose you. And during that time, I said it. I said it many times." Levi opened his mouth to say more but Eren put a finger on his lips.

Eren pointed to himself, then made a heart with his hands, then finally pointed to Levi. He then leaned in and kissed Levi. Levi pulled back and got on top of Eren, pinning him to the bed.

"I love you too," Levi said. "Brat." A smile spread across Eren's face and Levi's heart missed a few beats. Levi closed the gap between them and started to kiss Eren passionately, and eagerly.

 **A/N: So there it is. Eren had an accident and his vocal chords were pretty messed up. And what was Levi talking about wht he said "Right after i rescued you"? You'll just have to keep reading...goddamn I feel like the person who gives the preview for the next episode of a show. So, I think I'll stop that now. Anyways, so some secrets were revealed and now you know why Eren has only talked to Levi. When my friend, who previews all my stories, read this, she said I was a horrible person and that I have a spot in hell waiting for me. Which honestly, as a writer, that is excellent feed back. At least for me anyways.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one.**

 **Have a lovely day/night. It all depends on when you are reading this. You are all wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! SO before you start this chapter I just wanted to say that this is a longer chapter than usual because there was just so much and I didn't want to split it into two chapters. I felt that having all these parts together really put the chapter together. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I guess I'll talk to you once you are done.**

* * *

Erwin and Hanji showed up early the next day, for no real reason besides wanting to torture Eren and Levi. But to their disappointment they found everyone but Eren and Levi sitting around the table.

"Where are the boy toys?" Erwin asked, craning his head to look down the hallway.

"From what we know, either still sleeping, or," Sasha started, she then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not gonna finish that sentence."

Erwin and Hanji looked at each other and smiled, a mischievous gleam in their eyes. "Please tell me they share a room?" Hanji said.

"Um, why?" Armin asked. His question directed towards Dumbass One and Dumbass Two as Levi liked to call them.

Erwin and Hanji exchanged glances again. "I take that as a yes," Hanji said.

"This is going to be good," Erwin said. They took off down the hallway searching for their room, with the rest of the squad following. They found the lovers' room quickly since it was the only one with the door still closed. Erwin grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. They were about to tackle them but what they saw made them stop.

Eren was curled up against Levi's bare chest, and Levi's head was leaning against Eren's. Levi and Eren had their arms around each other, and their legs were entangled with each other. They both looked peaceful in their sleep. Levi's face looked soft, much unlike his normal face. Eren's looked much like his old self. But both of their faces held something unmistakeable. That something, was pure love. Eren shifted slightly in his sleep and Levi's arms tightened around Eren, which pulled Eren closer to him. Levi then nuzzled his face into Eren's hair.

Erwin and Hanji slowly backed out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. "Did Levi look happy?" Hanji said amazed.

"Actually, yes," Erwin said in a shocked manner. "That is actually something I thought I would never see. Lets leave them be for now, and go get some coffee. We should let him be happy for as long as we can, even if he is unconscious for it." Hanji nodded and they all went back to the kitchen. The squad sat around the table making small talk as they waited for Eren and Levi to wake up.

About an hour later Levi woke up slowly. He opened his eyes only to close them instantly. He took in a deep breath of air and exhaled it, slowly opening his eyes once again, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. He looked at Eren's sleeping form and smiled, not that he would let anyone know that he did. He kissed Eren's head and started to carefully try and untangle himself from his sleeping boyfriend. He got his legs untangled when Eren's arms tightened around Levi's waist. Eren opened one eye and looked at Levi.

"Mornin'," Levi said. Eren closed his eye again and turned his head so that way his ear was on Levi's chest. For a moment Eren just laid there listening to Levi's heart beat. Levi brought up one of his hands and placed it on Eren's head, and he slowly stroked Eren's hair, which pulled a smile from Eren.

"We have to get up sometime," Levi said. Eren sighed and nodded. They both sat up and got out of bed. They dressed for the day and Levi started to reach for the door knob. Eren grabbed his hand and pulled slightly, Levi turned around knowing what Eren wanted. He put his hand on the back of Eren's head and pulled him in for a kiss. They stood there kissing for a moment until they heard another glass break. Levi pulled away and sighed. He wasn't even awake for ten goddamn minutes before he had to punish someone.

When Levi opened the door he and Eren heard the conversation that was taking place.

"Hurry and clean that up before Heichou wakes up," Connie said frantically.

"Too late," Levi called.

They could her the small shriek of panic that had escaped the potato lover from down the hallway. When Levi walked into the kitchen he saw Sasha holding a broom and a scared look on her face. "You're on chore duty today," Levi told her. Sasha slumped over and a look of happiness spread across the rest of the squad. Levi sat down and looked at Erwin and Hanji. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just visiting," Erwin said.

"You pull any of that shit like yesterday and I am kicking you out," Levi said, seeing past the excuse.

Sasha headed outside to start her chores, wanting to get an early start. Considering doing al the chors by yourself could take the entire day. The others stayed inside and talked for a while, loving that they had the day off.

"Heichou," Sasha said after a while. Levi looked up and saw the look on her face. She may have been trying to act like nothing was wrong, but the slight shift in her tone, and the slight changes in her facal features betrayed her. Levi was able to see past her act.

"Who ever is out there, I suggest you leave," Levi said, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip. "I'll be damned if you leave here with anything today."

"Give us Eren," a voice called out. Eren looked quickly over at Levi and with just a slight nod of his head, they were both in action.

They were both out of the door and fighting before anyone knew that they had moved. Erwin and the others quickly went outside and watched the fight happen with awe. They watched as Levi and Eren flawlessly beat their opponents. Eren did a back bend as a foot slice through the air, aiming for his chest. He caught his attackers foot and twisted as he quickly stood straight. The squad heard the femur snap as Eren threw him to the ground. The other attacker lashed his hand out, and Levi easily evaded the attack and grabbed his arm. He then got behind the man, twisting his arm behind his back until Levi heard a snap in the humerus. Levi pulled the man down to his height and aid something into his ear, and the look the man got on his face was one of pure terror. They then let the attackers go back to where they came from, but they were being sent back as a message. They were going back with missing teeth, black eyes, and many broken bones.

"When in the hell did Eren get that good at hand-to-hand?" Jean asked. "I mean, he was good before, but this is a whole new level."

"I think he could even easily beat you, Mikasa," Connie said.

"What the hell was that?" Erwin asked as Levi started inside.

"Again, there will come a day when everything will be explained," Levi said, not even looking at Erwin.

Levi went and sat down back at the table. "New rule. No one is to be alone outside. You go in pairs of at least two, understood?" Levi ordered. Erwin sighed, sitting down. He placed his elbow on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting answers, but knowing that he would get none.

"Yes, sir," the squad members, except for Eren said. Levi turned his head to look at Eren to get his answer. In response Eren gave a quick nod of his head.

Another week passed, with little excitement. Erwin and Hanji showed up as much as they could, mostly to just spy on Eren and Levi.

Eren woke, reaching his hand out only to find an empty bed. He got up and quickly dressed, wanting to be near Levi. He walked out to everyone to find everyone else already awake and carrying a small conversation.

"Look at that," Hanji said. "He does wake up!"

"Morning Eren," Erwin said. Eren nodded to them and went over to Levi. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and leaned down to where his mouth was close to Levi's ear.

"I think we should start telling them what happened," Eren whispered. "But for now, leaving out what we found out about the titans." Levi turned his head and looked at Eren.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked quietly. "Can you handle it?" Everyone else in the room watched the two, only hearing Levi's quiet remarks. Eren shook his head and Levi sighed. He looked back out at the other members and closed his eyes. He knew that they both weren't exactly ready, but he and Eren had the same thought; the others needed to know.

"Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Eren believes we should start telling you about what happened," Levi said, opening his eyes. Eren kissed the side of Levi's head then sat down. "But, we, well I, will only tell a part at a time."

"Why?" Mikasa asked. "Why not just get it all done at once?"

"Because it's a long story that going through it all at once would be too much," Levi said.

"For who?" Hanji asked.

"Everyone," Levi said.

"We understand. Do as much as you find comfortable," Erwin said. He was just glad that they would finally be getting some answers. And he respected their decision of taking it slow. He could only imagine what they wen't through, and even he could tell that it wouldn't be good.

"None of this will be comfortable," Levi said. He took a deep breath before beginning. He really didn't want to do this, but he had too. "The first few years that we were out there, everything was going fine. Perfectly as planned. Well, not exactly planned, but better than what we could have hoped for. We were working on seeing to what extent Eren can use his Titan form. Everything was going really good."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what did you guys use for food?" Sasha asked. Of course she'd be the one to ask that question.

"We learned to hunt. There were plenty of deer in the forest we found, even a river. We were fine," Levi explained. "Everything was fine until about two and half years later. That's when we found that there was a different group of humans who lived and was surviving beyond the walls. It turns out that they had been spying on us for quite a while. They knew about Eren's shifting. And they wanted to know what else we knew. One day they ambushed us. We tried to fight them off but there were too many. They quickly got a hold of Eren, and retreated. They had what they wanted so there was no reason to stay. I failed at protecting him because I didn't have the skills to fight back against them, I wasn't strong enough."

Eren stood up from the table and walked out. It was harder to relive it than he thought it would be. The images of that day flashed through his mind, memories that he didn't want to remember. His mouth opened to scream out at the pain of the memory, but nothing came out. When he tried to cry out pain filled his throat, causing him to instinctively and scream in pain, and once again, no sound came out.

"That's enough for today," Levi sighed. He stood up and followed Eren out, going to try and console his lover. He found Eren leaned against a wall with a hand around his throat. His mouth open in a silent scream. "Eren!" Hanji and the others heard Levi's worried shout and they all quickly got up to go see what was happening, all rushing down the hall.

Eren was having a panic attack from his memories, and it was causing him to try and scream. Levi quickly reached out to Eren and pulled him into his arms. He hoped that holding Eren in a protective embrace would help pull him back to where they were now, safe and out of harm's way.

"Eren calm down, please," Levi said. "It's okay. We're safe, they aren't going to hurt you anymore. We are inside the walls and they aren't." Levi kept trying to reassure Eren, but Eren eyes were still glassy and his mouth still open in a silent scream. Finally Eren passed out whether from the panic attack or from the pain, they weren't sure. But at least he wasn't harming himself by trying to do something that he couldn't. Levi picked Eren up and turned to find everyone behind him, his eyes barely drifting over them before returning to Eren's face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you yet." Levi walked to his and Eren's room and placed Eren in the bed, guilt trying to crush him.

For the next few days Levi told more and more of the story. He would go until Eren either left or told him to stop. Both boys started having nightmares when they started to tell about their experience. Some night Levi would wake Eren up, other nights Eren would wake Levi up. They tried every way they could think of to cope with the pain of their past, but they couldn't find something to distract them long term.

Levi bolted upright in the bed gasping for air, the nightmare loosing its grip on his subconscious. He quickly looked for Eren and sighed in relief that Eren was fine and safe in bed. The dream he had was of when he first got Eren back. But instead of Eren living through the wound on his neck, he died in Levi's arms. Levi laid back down and wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him close. He just needed to be near him, to feel the warmth of his skin, and to hear his heartbeat. He buried his face in the back of Eren's neck and fell back asleep.

Eren had been captured, kidnapped, and tortured by the other group. They didn't know who the group was, or why they were out there. Levi tried to get the answers to those questions, it was useless. Any information pertaining to who they were was hidden and locked away within their camp. They would resort to torturing Eren to try to get information they wanted out of him. But the information they wanted, Eren didn't have. At least that's what Levi told his squad. Eren would either answer saying that he didn't know or he wouldn't say anything at all. It took Levi a year and a half before he was finally able to get Eren back. Te reason why it took so long was because he had to first find out where Eren was. Then he had to gain the skills needed to rescue him.

"When I finally got to him, he could still talk perfectly fine," Levi said. "But I had one more guy to go through before I could save Eren. He knew I was there, and was waiting for me, a knife at Eren's neck. When the man saw me there he looked at me and said 'Since he isn't going to talk to us, I'll make it to where he can't talk to anyone.' And he took the knife in his hand and made that wound on Eren's neck. Thankfully it missed his vital artery, but it did hit his vocal chords. I killed the guy and went to Eren. My first concern was to try and stop the bleeding. I put a piece of cloth against his neck. He tried to talk to me when he realized that it was me, and that just made the blood run out of his neck faster. As I was trying to stop the bleeding Eren passed out and stayed that way for at least a week. During that time, I thought he was going to die. He had lost so much blood because of that one wound, and there were still more throughout his body that were still trying to heal. Some would split open and start bleeding over again. I was sure that I was just buying him some time, but in the end, he obviously lived. And I couldn't have been happier."

"You both went through hell," Erwin said quietly, his thoughts consuming his mind. Eren nodded looking at the table, avoiding looking at everyone's eyes, afraid of what he might see. He had dark circle under his eyes, an Levi had matching ones. They had been losing sleep since Levi started telling everyone. Eren was afraid to fall asleep, he didn't want to go to a place that was ruled by his mind. He didn't want to relive his time by seeing the images.

The rest of the day passed somberly. No one knew what to say, or what to do. They were also partly afraid that if they tried to comfort Levi, they'd end up punished. Levi and Eren kept to themselves for the rest of the day, not wanting the pity from the others. Finally everyone went to their room for the night. Erwin and Hanji had decided to stay the night, not wanting to leave this squad in this fragile state.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked Eren while lying in bed that night. Eren shook his head.

"I'm scared," Eren mouthed, looking up at Levi. Levi looked into the younger's eyes and could see the darkness that was swirling in those normally bright green eyes.

"Of the memories?" Levi asked. Eren nodded his head. "If you start having the nightmares, reliving them, remember that I'm here. Remember that all you have to do it open your eyes and I will be here to make it better."

"But what if I can't just wake up?" Eren whispered. The broken sound to the already broken voice made Levi's heart shatter.

"Then I will do everything I can to wake you up," Levi promised. "I love you. Now please try and get some sleep. You need it. We both do."

"Goodnight, my love," Eren mouthed. Eren closed his eyes and Levi wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close.

Levi woke up later that night to a horrible sound. It was gurgling, wheezing, pain filled sound. Levi sat up his eyes flicking over at Eren. What he saw ripped a panicked scream from his lungs. Eren was laying down with open eyes, and mouth wide open in an attempt to scream. Though his eye were open, they were unseeing. There was a mist in them indicating that Eren was, in fact, still asleep. There was blood cascading out of Eren's mouth and down his chin, to the pillows below. Eren's hand were clawing and scratching at his throat. Blood was pouring out of the wounds made from Eren's nails. Eren kept clawing and tearing more and more flesh with each scratch.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, his scared voice sounding nothing like himself.

Erwin, Hanji, and the others woke up to Levi's screams and all ran to his room to see what was wrong. They threw open the door to find Levi sitting on top of Eren trying to grab a hold of his hands. Levi was having trouble grasping Eren's hands due to the amount of blood that was on them but he eventually grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, stopping him from clawing himself further.

Blood covered everything. The bed, the sheets, Eren's face, Eren and Levi's hands, both of their clothes. There was so much blood everywhere. The unmistakable metallic smell filled the air, smothering the squad, becoming the only thing they could smell. Both Sasha and Connie stumbled out of the room and vomited in the hallway. The smell of vomit mixed with the smell of blood causing a smell that would never be forgotten.

Levi kept yelling at Eren to try and wake him up. They both have had their share of nightmares, but they had never been this bad. The squad could only see a small portion of Levi's face, but by the sound of his voice, they could tell how panicked he was.

"Eren! Remember what I said!" Levi was shouting. "All you have to do is remember that what your seeing isn't real! Remember I'm here! Please hear my voice!" Levi watched as the love of his life started to thrash underneath him, fighting off invisible enemies. Eren tried to get his arms free from the grasp the was on his wrists. Levi felt the tears begin to roll down his face. His beloved was in pain, and he wasn't sure he could stop it.

The rest watched the scene in horror, unable to move. They never thought that they would see anything like this, especially when it was one of their own. They watched in horror as Eren kept trying to scream, and as Levi kept trying to wake up him. Erwin brought a hand up to his mouth as Levi started crying, a sight he never thought he would see. Levi's hold tightened on Eren's wrists as much as he could while trying to avoid hurting Eren. The blood was still slick and with Eren's struggling, Levi's hands were slipping. Levi was trying to do anything he could just to stop Eren from trying to scream. He knew why blood was falling from Eren's mouth. While Eren was trying to scream, his vocal chords, which were severed in the cut, were moving around. They were hitting the sides of Eren's throat and cutting the inside up. Then when Eren screamed, the air that was being used, pushed the blood up and out. If he could just stop Eren from screaming, most of the damage being done would stop.

"Eren please wake up!" Levi pleaded. "Listen to my voice! Come back to me! Please come back to me!" Levi's words started to pierce its way into Eren's subconscious. Levi kept crying, his sobs echoing throughout the room. His tears rolled off his cheeks and landed on Eren's cheeks. "I need you to come back to me. Come on, baby, please."

The others eyes went wide as Levi used the pet name. The pet named and the crying proved to them all how deeply Levi cared for Eren. They were smething that Levi would never have used or done if he hadn't actually meant it.

"Eren, please," Levi sobbed. "Come back to me! I love you. I need you!" The mist in Eren's eye finally faded and Eren woke up. He saw Levi's face full of tears and worry and Eren started crying tears of his own. Levi pulled Eren into his arms and clutched him tightly to his body. Everyone's hearts broke as they heard the strangled sound of Eren's crying. Never in their life had they heard such a heart-crushing sound. Levi's shoulder were shaking in silent sobs. Eren quickly fell unconscious due to pain and shock and the toll that was just taken on his body. When Levi felt Eren's body relaxed he started to freak out. For a moment he thought that Eren had just died. He pulled Eren back and held onto his face. He saw that Eren was still breathing and Levi kissed Eren forehead. He kissed Eren's face all over. Then he clutched Eren to him again, afraid to let go.

For a moment no one spoke. Erwin took in the sight of blood again, reality hitting him. That reality was that Eren was bleeding, and if they didn't stop it, they ran the risk of Eren bleeding out. "Someone needs to go get bandages," he said, taking charge.

Levi heard Erwin speak and turned his head to look at them all. It was the first time he realized that they were there throughout the chaos. Mikasa was the first to move. She rant and grabbed all the bandages and Hanji took them from her when she returned. She went to Levi and Eren and sat down on the bed next to the two.

"Levi, I need you to let go of Eren," Hanji said softly, afraid of startling Levi. "We need to bandage his neck." Levi shook he head. He was not going to let go of Eren.

Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, which Levi flinched to in response. Erwin retracted his hand in surprise. "Is there anyway you can bandage him up with out Levi having to let go?"

Hanji thought for a moment, looking at the way Levi was holding the bloodied boy. "Yes," she said. "Erwin, I need to to lean Eren's head back and hold it while I fix him up." Erwin nodded and did as Hanji instructed. Hanji quickly bandaged Eren up and Erwin placed Eren's head back on Levi's shoulder.

Levi put his face into Eren's hair and tightened his arms around Eren. Levi hung into Eren as of both their lives depended on it. No one was going to be able to separate them. Levi would be damned if they did.

"Erwin, help me pull the sheets," Hanji said. They carefully pulled them out from under the two lovers, and started cleaning the mess up. They had to leave the bed bare until Levi would release Eren, because while they could pull it out from underneath them, they could not replace them with him still sitting down.

Eren stayed unconscious for two days while his body tried to heal itself. During that time Levi never left his side. Everyone would take turns bringing food to Levi, just for the next person to find that Levi hadn't ate.

Erwin came into the room to find Levi sitting in a chair next to the bed, and slumped over on the bed asleep. He had his hand in Eren's, their fingers intertwined. Erwin turned to leave when he heard shifting. He turned around to Eren, awake and looking at Levi.

"Eren," Erwin sighed. "You're awake. Thank god. Do you want food? You have to be hungry." Eren nodded and reluctantly, slowly pulled his hands out of Levi's. He got up and gently kissed Levi's head. They slowly exited the room. making as little noise as possible.

Eren slowly walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned their head and looked at Eren.

"Eren! Thank god!" Hanji said, a little too loudly. "We were all so worried about you! Levi didn't leave the room. He has barely even ate anything. Do you know how long you have been out?" Eren shook his head.

"You've been asleep for two days," Erwin said. Eren looked over at Erwin shocked. He held up two fingers with a questioning look. "Yes. Two. Can someone get him food?" Mikasa was the one who got up and made Eren some food and tea.

"Where's Heichou?" Armin asked.

"Asleep," Erwin said. "About damn time too. This is the first time in two days."

Hanji walked over to Eren just as he was about to question Erwin. "Lift your head up. I need to change your bandages," she said. Eren did as he was told and Hanji quickly change them. "You're healing pretty good. Quicker than normal. Is that because of the Titan thing?" Eren nodded.

"Do you know what happened, Eren?" Jean asked. Eren mouthed the word no, not having the energy in him to actually speak.

"From what we know you started having a nightmare," Erwin said. "You kept trying to scream, and you were clawing at your neck. Those wounds are caused by your fingers. Levi was freaking out. He even started crying." Eren tapped on his head.

"Does that mean you remember that?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded, glad someone had understood his little ways of communicating.

Levi opened his eyes to see Eren gone. He went out to the kitchen to see them all sitting around the table. Eren was quietly listening to the story the others were telling. Levi walked up behind Eren and gently pulled his head back and kissed him. "I love you," Levi said, conveying every emotion he had in those three little words. Eren didn't care if he really didn't have the energy to speak, he planned to do the same thing in his broken and warped voice. He wanted Levi to hear what he heard.

"I love you too," Eren mouthed. Eren's eyes then went wide, concern, fear, and sadness consuming the green.

"What?" Levi asked concerned. Eren mouthed something else to Levi and then Levi's eyes went wide, matching the emotions in Eren's eyes.

"Levi what's wrong?" Erwin asked.

"Eren has no voice," Levi whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm such a horrible person. Did I enjoy writing this? No. Okay, well, maybe a little. It was kind of fun showing a side to Levi that he normally would rather die than show, but that's what we like to call character development.**

 **Also, I was going back and I noticed in one of my earlier chapters I said they were gone for four years at the beginning, then at the end I said that they were gone for six years. So, to clear up any confusion, they were gone for six years. And that's my final answer. Sorry for the confusion/mistake.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and aren't imagining 1000 ways to kill me. I hope you have a good rest of your week, and remember: You're important and are all amazing.**

 **Recommended** **Song: Butterfly by BTS**

 **(No I won't always have a song unless you guys want me to continue doing that.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" A few of the others asked, hoping they had heard Levi wrong.

"When he was trying to scream, it could of damaged the last unharmed part of his vocal chords?" Hanji said. "But this is curious. Why can you heal other injuries, but you can't heal your vocal chords?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact the titans themselves don't talk, so his 'powers' didn't worry about it," Armin thought aloud.

Levi fell down in the chair next to Eren. He placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, covering his face. Eren reached out and pulled one of his hands down, Levi turned his head over and saw Eren looking closely at him. Levi intertwined his fingers with Eren's, giving a small squeeze.

* * *

Later that night Eren walked into his room to find Levi laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. Eren walked to the bed and crawled on top of Levi, and in between his arms.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispered, his eyes glancing down. Eren's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"For what?" Eren mouthed.

"If I had been strong enough, or even if I had gotten to you faster, you would of been able to talk right now," Levi said. Levi blamed himself for the injury that made Eren unable to fully speak.

Eren smiled and shook his head. "I don't blame you," he mouthed. Levi knew that Eren didn't blame him, but that didn't stop those thoughts. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Eren took his time with each word to make sure Levi would understand.

"But-" Levi started. He was interrupted when when Eren placed his lips on Levi's. Levi closed his eyes and kissed Eren back. After a while Eren broke apart from Levi. Eren looked at Levi with a mischievous look. Levi raised his eyebrows and Eren went south, a smirk spreading on Levi's face.

* * *

A month later Erwin came over, and as usual, Hanji was right behind him. Erwin walked in, glad to see that Levi and Eren were out with the others.

"Come to make some jokes, Eyebrows? Levi said sipping some tea.

"No," Erwin said, his tone serious.

"What is it?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow, catching onto his tone instantly.

"We need to speak with you and Eren," Erwin said. Levi and Eren looked at each other before standing up.

"Come on back," Levi said, waving his hand. They went to Eren and Levi's room and closed the door. levi and Eren sat in the edge of the bed and Hanji and Erwin sat in the chairs. Eren looked at Erwin with a questioning look.

"We have a mission coming up," Erwin said. "It is a mission beyond the walls."

"Beyond the walls?" Levi asked. "Would have never of guessed that. I mean its only the Scouting legion." A small smile made its way onto Eren's face. He would have said the same thing if he could speak.

"Anyways," Erwin said continuing, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "You two have the choice of staying behind in this mission, if you want."

Levi looked over at Eren. They made subtle facial expressions and gave slight shakes and nods of their heads. Erwin and Hanji watched fascinated at their way of conversing. They were also amazed at how they found a way that they could fluently converse in a months time. Finally Levi looked at Erwin.

"We're going," Levi said, and Eren nodded, backing Levi up.

"Okay. We will come back in a few days with the plans," Erwin said standing up. He studied the two quickly before asking one more question. "One more question. Can we borrow Armin? I would like his input."

"Go ahead," Levi said. Erwin and Hanji walked out of the room and left Eren and Levi there.

"So do they talk a lot with out Levi actually talking?" Erwin asked the squad when they got to them.

"Yes," Sasha said.

"It's very confusing. One moment Levi's talking to us then the next moment he and Eren are off in their own conversation without actually speaking," Jean said.

"They devolved that way of conversing just a few days after Eren became completely unable to talk," Mikasa said.

"We'll I'm glad that they can do that," Hanji said. Erwin and Hanji were now even more surprised at how quickly they developed their way of conversing.

"Armin," Erwin said. "I have a favor to ask." Levi and Eren returned to the table as Erwin addressed Armin.

"Yes?" Armin asked, standing up.

"We would like to request your help in planning the next mission," Erwin said.

"Really?" Armin asked. Then he saluted. "I mean, I would be honored, sir!"

"Excellent," Erwin said. "We will leave as soon as you are ready."

"Yes, sir," Armin said. He left to go pack a small bag.

"Thank you again for letting us take him for a while," Erwin said. Levi nodded. Armin came back out, and said goodbye to everyone, then he, Erwin, and Hanji left.

* * *

A few days later Erwin, Hanji, ad Armin returned.

"Damn, it was peaceful without you two here," Levi said.

"Call everyone in here," Erwin said. "The plans are done and its time to tell everyone." Levi nodded, setting his cup down.

He and Eren stood up and went in opposite directions. Eren searched the house and Levi went outside. When Eren found someone he would tap on their shoulder and mouthed 'table.' Everyone was able to follow Eren if he 'talked' slow enough. Once everyone was gathered around the table Levi looked at Erwin.

"Alright. What's the plan, Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

Erwin started telling the plan that Armin had help create.

"So, this is just a run?" Jean asked.

"Mostly, yes. But we are wanting to check out this area, see if its a safe place we could camp out at if the need arises," Armin said. "We are going to try and make this our outside base."

"What exactly is the place we are going to?" Mikasa asked.

"It's a forest about a two hour run south-west from where we are leaving," Erwin said. Levi and Eren sat up straighter and stiffened. Both of their faces hardened, their eyes going dark.

"What is it?" Hanji asked, noticing the change. Eren looked at Levi and they started having their own conversation. Finally Levi gave Eren a questioning look, and after a moment, Eren slowly shook his head.

"Levi?" Erwin asked.

"The place where you are talking about," Levi said, still looking at Eren. "Is where we called home."

"What?" Erwin asked. His eyes darted between the two. So they were that close the entire time they were gone? He had seen that forest on a few runs, but always passed it by, not even thinking that they could be there, let alone alive. "Have you changed your minds then?" Eren shook his head.

"We are still going," Levi said.

"Okay. Eren, we have a request for you," Erwin said.

"What?" Eren mouthed.

"If we encounter any titans, will you transform and take care of them? We want to get to the forest as quickly as possible without encountering any casualties," Erwin said. "We believe that your titan form will be the quickest and most efficient way of handling them." Eren looked at Erwin for a second before shaking his head.

"What?" Hanji asked. Eren looked over at Levi for help. He knew Levi could explain.

"What he means is that it's too risky," Levi said. "If he were to turn into his Titan form, the others would notice and they would come after him again. His transformation isn't exactly subtle. But, what we can do is take out the titans before they get to anyone."

"Even if we are on flat ground?" Hanji asked.

"Even then," Levi said. He looked right into Hanji's eyes, trying to reassure her that they were more than capable of handling the titans.

"Okay," Erwin said standing up. "We leave in three weeks." He and Hanji then left with nothing else to say to this squad. They would have stayed longer if they didn't need to touch base with other squads.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Levi asked, when he and Eren walked into their room later that night.

Eren looked Levi in the eye and nodded.

"What will you do if we run into them again?" Levi asked.

"We are stronger," Eren mouthed. Eren pulled off his shirt, and crawled into bed. Levi's eyes traced the scars, bringing forth his fears about the mission and the outsiders.

"I'm just worried," Levi said.

"Worry about it later," Eren mouthed. "We still have time." Levi nodded solemnly. Levi looked at Eren, who was watching him. Levi walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Eren.

Eren smiled, always happy when Levi showed affection. Levi grabbed Eren's hands and pinned them above Eren's head. Levi leaned down to where his mouth was next to Eren's ear. "But, I will give you something to worry about right now," Levi whispered seductivly. He felt Eren's smile widen. Levi started to kiss Eren's neck. Levi let one of Eren's hands go, and used his free hand to trace the lines and curves of Eren's torso. He smirked as he felt Eren shiver from his touch. Eren reached down and started playing with the hem of Levi's shirt. He slipped his hand under and wrapped his arm around Levi, pulling him close.

Levi's kisses moved slowly from Eren's neck, to his jaw, then teasingly slowly, to Eren's mouth. Levi kissed Eren deeply, and full of passion. Levi wrapped and arm underneath Eren, and another one around his head. Eren, unwrapped his arm from around Levi, and using both his hands, he started pulling Levi's shirt off. Levi sat up so that way Eren could pull his shirt off of him. Eren threw Levi's shirt against the wall and then pulled him back down into a kiss. This time though the kiss was more hungry, more eager.

* * *

"Where is Levi?" Erwin asked the next morning, trying to hide the frantic tone to his voice.

"Morning Commander Ewrin," Armin said. "He and Eren haven't woken up yet."

"Are they always the last to wake up?" Erwin asked.

"Actually almost everyone is still asleep," Mikasa said. "Armin and I are the only two up."

"Okay, can you go wake the others while I get Levi and Eren?" Erwin asked.

"Is everything okay?" Armin asked, setting his cup of tea down.

"I'll explain when everyone is gathered here," Erwin said. Armin and Mikasa left to wake the others up, concerned for the reason as to why Erwin was here and wanting everyone.

Erwin went to Eren and Levi's room and opened the door. Eren had his head on Levi's chest, and Levi had an arm around Eren's shoulders. Their sheets were half falling off the bed, revealing their chests and legs. He almost didn't want to wake them up, but he had to.

"Levi, Eren, rise and shine," Erwin said, poking Eren's bare back.

Eren lifted his head and looked over at Erwin. He lifted his hand and motioned for him to go away. He then placed his head back on Levi's chest. Levi rolled over onto his side and wrapped his other arm around Eren.

"Eren, time to get up," Erwin said. "There at things that we need to discuss."

"What are you doing, Eyebrows?" Levi grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Get up, put clothes on, and come out here," Erwin said. "There are things to talk about." Eren sighed.

"That's his way of cussing at you," Levi translated, burying his face into the top of Eren's head.

"I don't care," Erwin said. "It's important." Levi finally opened his eyes and looked at Erwin.

"Fine, be there in a moment," Levi said. Erwin nodded and left. Eren opened his eyes again, and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know whats so urgent either."

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi before getting up. Levi watched Eren mesmerized. Even with Eren being strong, and muscular, his movements were graceful. Levi finally got up and dressed.

Everyone was already at the table, most still in what they slept in.

"Glad to see you two among the clothed," Erwin said.

"Did not need to hear that," Jean yawned

"Shut the hell up," Levi said. And Eren sighed again. "He's cussing you out again. Anyways, what is so import that you have to wake me up?"

"Change in plans for the mission," Erwin said. "We leave tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Jean asked, fully waking up at that sentence.

"Because, we had a small team do a pre-run," Erwin said. He stopped and looked at Eren and Levi. They were the two that had the higher chance of reacting badly to the news.

"Get on with it," Levi said.

"Only two of them came back. They came back with a message. It wasn't a group of titans that wiped them out, it was a group of humans. The message was that they will be back in a month to regain what they lost. So if we go now, we may be able to avoid them," Erwin said.

Eren stood up and started mouthing words to Erwin. His mouth was moving quickly. Quicker than anyone had seen it before.

"Eren, you have to slow down, I can't understand when you go that fast," Erwin said. Erwin forgot sometimes that Eren would never talk again. He would expect Eren to say something to him. That was until he was painfully reminded when Eren's lips moved and nothing came out. Like now.

"He asked why we weren't leaving now. The more gap that we have to avoid them the better," Levi said closing his eyes. Levi had become excellent at reading Eren's lips. No matter how fast Eren talked, Levi could keep up.

"Because we need time to let everyone in the Scouting Legion know and gather where we need them to in order to leave," Erwin explained. "Tomorrow morning is the soonest we could go, and have everyone ready."

Eren sat back down and placed his head in his hand. Levi placed a hand on his back, and slowly rubbed in circles. If he was Looking at Eren, he wouldn't notice the slight shaking that his body was doing. But because his hand was on Eren's back, he could feel it.

"Eren," Erwin said. "The offer still stands."

Eren shook his head, still inside his hands.

"We are good to go. We know the dangers," Levi said, his eyes not leaving his lover.

"Okay," Erwin said standing up. "Get a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Eren returned back to his room after Erwin left. Levi followed him back and pulled him into his arms.

Eren pulled back and looked at Levi. "I'm scared," Eren mouthed. The fear was evident in his eyes, and it broke Levi's heart. Levi placed his hands on both sides of Eren's face.

"I won't let them take you again. I can protect you this time," Levi said. "I promise you, they won't get you again." After a while they left the room once again and went back to everyone.

More hours passed and Levi sighed. "Go to bed everyone," Levi said. "We have a long and early day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and stood up. Levi took Eren's hand and together they walked to their room.

Levi guided Eren to the bed ad wrapped him in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay." Levi tried to reassure Eren. They quickly fell asleep thinking about the upcoming run and the dangers they were facing.

Levi was woken up later that night when he was punched in the side. "What the hell?" Levi asked, his voice laced with sleep. He sat up to see Eren thrashing around on the bed. "Eren, Eren wake up!" Levi grabbed one of Eren's hands, and Eren woke up. Eren sat up and hugged Levi tightly.

"Hey, it's okay," Levi said. "It's just a dream. Eren nodded. They stayed up for a while longer, with Levi comforting Eren.

In the morning everyone was ready to leave, except for Levi and Eren. The troop stood outside of their door and Mikasa knocked softly on the door. They heard the shifting of sheets, and foot steps on the hard floor. Levi opened the door and stared at his squad.

"Go," Levi said through the small gap.

"What?" Mikasa asked.

"I said go," Levi repeated. "Go meet up with Erwin." Levi closed his door, leaving his squad standing there in shock. They looked around at each other before finally walking away to go join the rest of the scouts.

"Where's Levi and Eren?" Erwin asked when he saw Levi's squad.

"From what we can tell, they aren't coming," Mikasa said.

"Honestly I'm not surprised," Erwin sighed. He was actually kind of hoping they would stay behind on this mission. "We have an hour before we leave. Make sure your horse have been fed and watered. Double check and make sure you have spare gas on your horse, and the smoke flares." Everyone nodded and went to work.

Ten minutes before the Scouting Legion was supposed to leave, Levi and Eren rode up. Their horse taken care of and everything they needed packed.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Erwin said. Levi and Eren took their positions at the front of the formation.

"We needed extra time to prepare," Levi said simply. Erwin nodded, staring at them. He wondered how they would do on this mission. Only time would tell.

The scouts around Eren and Levi watched them with curiosity. This would be the first expedition beyond the walls with them both. They all wanted to see what had come of their time outside the walls. They wondered what Eren's titan looked like. Curiosity flowed through the scouts so thickly Eren felt like he could choke on it. He could feel their eyes on him, and he wished they would look away. Levi saw Eren's discomfort and turned, sending everyone a glare that made all eyes find something to look at.

The minutes slowly ticked down. Finally the gate opened and the formation started forward.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! First run outside the wall to the place they lived for six years is going to be weird for them. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I hope to get another one out within the next few days.**

 **And I have to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews. I wake up to email telling me I have reviews and when I read them, they make my day bright. So thank you so much. Everyone who reads my stories are my inspiration to keep going. So, again, thank you. You are all so amazing and wonderful. I love you all.**

 **Song Of The Day: Save Me by BTS. Mainly because this song was released today and I am absolutely in love with it. And yes, I predominantly listen to Kpop and Jpop. Do I speak Korean? No. Do I speak Japanese? Yes. And I have also been to Japan. I also plan on going to Seoul, South Korea in either July or August. So that'll be fun.**

 **Have a wonderful time my beautiful readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

For an hour as the formation move forward the Scouting Legion was fortunate enough to have the run going smoothly. They made it out of wall Maria and into uncharted, flat territory. Though they had been moving for an hour already, they still had the two hour run, maybe longer, to the forest.

"Commander!" A squad member shouted from the left. "Two ten-meter classes approaching from the left side!"

"Levi! Eren!" Erwin shouted, turning his head. "Can you handle them?"

"Of course," Levi said. The other members looked around at each other with questioning looks. They were wondering how they were going to handle the titans on flat ground. They knew fighting on flat ground was hard to do. Few were actually able to do it.

When the titans got closer Levi and Eren sprang into action. They each went for one Titan. They both moved quickly. They went for the titans feet first. They cut the back of the ankle, causing them to fall forward when the tendons were severed. When the titans fell, they used their arms to reach for the boys, trying to get a hold of them. Eren and Levi quickly took their eyesight from them, then took out the nape of the neck. As soon as they made the cut on the neck, they were back on their horses getting back into formation.

Everyone was amazed at how fast the two worked. They knew Levi was good at Titan killing. Many had seen him work. But he didn't use to be that good. And Eren, they knew nothing of. His moves were like Levi's, but held his own style. They were shocked that there was someone else who was on Levi's level. He used to be so unreachable, far above anyone else in skill, yet there ws someone who could keep up with him.

"I guess that's the skills you gain from living outside the wall for six years huh?" Hanji asked. She was also fascinated at the skill level the two just demonstrated. She had seen them at training, but they didn't demonstrate anything close to the level they just showed. Levi turned his head away from her, not giving her an answer.

The formation moved forward, and each time a Titan appeared Eren and Levi would take it out. Each time the members of the Scouting Legion, that saw them work, would be amazed at their skill. With the aid that Humanities Strongest and Humanities Hope was giving them, they were able to make it to the forest relatively quickly. Once they hit the edge of the forest they switched to 3DMG, moving deeper into the forest. They stopped when they came to an area that was clearly damaged.

"Looks like titans do come in here," someone said, disappointed by the wreckage in front of them.

"This wasn't made by a Titan," Levi stated, barely needing to look around. The rest of Levi's squad came and stood next to him and Eren. They all looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. The wanted expected to see something written on their faces, but they saw nothing. The faces were a mask, hiding everything going on inside their minds. Their eyes were closed off and guarded. Eren took a step closer to Levi, needing the comfort of being close to him.

"Then what happened here? I bet you don't know," another person accused. Levi and Eren both turned and looked at the man, and he shrank under their glares.

"This is where I fought other humans," Levi said slowly, glaring at the man who spoke. "The damage here was caused by myself and six other men."

The man started to say something but Erwin cut him off, saving him from saying something he would only regret. "Let's go deeper into the forest," Erwin said. They moved deeper until they found a place that held a marking on it. Eren went to a tree and put his hand on the trunk, his eyes softening.

"This is our tree," Levi whispered. Eren nodded his head, fond memories entering head for once. This is the tree that they had slept on. Where Levi first confessed his feeling for Eren. Where they first slept together. Where they had survived.

"Is that a blood stain?" Someone called out pointing to a branch close to the one Eren and Levi were standing on. Eren looked at the person, pulled from his memories, and nodded.

"Do you ever talk?" Another member asked. Eren shook his head.

"He can't," Hanji said coming to stand beside Eren.

"Why not?" The same person questioned. Eren went to the tree that held the blood stain. He pulled down the piece of fabric that was covering his throat, revealing the scar. He pointed from the blood stain to his scar. The members eyes went wide as realization hit them. They always assumed that he never talked just because he wasn't much of a talker. It never crossed their minds that he couldn't talk.

Levi came and stood on the branch next to Eren and Hanji. He stared at the stain, with the memories of that time flooding back.

Higher in the trees, another group was waiting slienlty.

"So they fell for it," the leader said quietly. The threat made them leave sooner, a led them into the perfectly laid trap. Someone shifted with anticipation, this group had one objective, and he was right below them.

Eren heard the subtle shift above. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi's arm and looked up. Levi turned and looked at Eren. A moment after Eren looked up, the face of his torturer was coming towards him.

Levi pulled Eren out of the mans way. The mans feet had barely hit the tree branch before Levi's foot was in his face, kicking him with as much power as he could. The man fell off the branch with the force of Levi's kick.

"It was a trap!" Levi yelled. The rest of the others jumped out of the trees around the Scouting Legion.

"Protect Eren at all costs!" Erwin commanded, drawing his swords.

Several people surrounded Levi and Eren. They had their backs to each other. Levi looked at his opponents with rage filled eyes. Eren shut down his emotions. He didn't want to feel anything from that time. The rest of the group occupied the rest of the Scouts. Some of the scouts tried to fight, but they were quickly defeated, outmatched but those who lived beyond the walls. Erwin watched as members were quickly knocked down.

"Don't engage it combat!" Erwin yelled a new order, seeing how quickly his people were falling. He looked over and saw Eren and Levi surrounded. His mind stared to race, trying to find a way to help the lovers.

"See, we kinda need you to come back," the leader said. "Both of you this time."

"Over my dead body," Levi growled.

"See, that's something that I can gladly do. See we just need to make sure you two won't tell anyone what you learned while out here," the leader said. Erwin and Hanji were the only two close enough to hear what the man had said, and they exchanged glances. They were both wondering what they meant by that statement. But they both knew that this was not the time to focus on that sentence. They needed to figure a way out.

"Maybe I've already told people?" Levi suggested.

"Then we will just have to kill them," the leader said, growing bored. "Enough talking. Get them." With his orders several people sprang forward.

"Don't underestimate us," Levi growled.

Levi and Eren's fighting styles were different. Levi immediately started punching and kicking his opponents, taking them down as quickly as they reached him. Eren, on the other hand, avoided the hits. He dodged any and all hits that were thrown towards him. Eren kept an eye on all of his opponents, waiting for them to have an opening. When Eren saw his chance he took it. He sent a knee into a stomach. Kicked the back of knees, causing the man to collapse. Eren found the weak points and brought them down by stealth while Levi used brute force. Both Levi and Eren brought down a few opponents each. They had suffered some hits, but they didn't let that stop them.

Erwin stared astonished at the two. He knew that thy had gained hand-to-had combat skills, but never imagined they were this skilled. They way they moved was like nothing he had ever seen before.

The two were fighting for a while, with everyone else watching helpless. They all wanted to jump in and help, but they knew they didn't have the skills needed. Everyone was wondering if it was ever going to stop.

"Enough!" A voice finally called out. To everyone, but Connie, Sasha, and Jean, it was a familar voice. And those who knew the voice, their eyes widened. The owner of the voice came down from where he was perched high in the trees.

"What the hell?" Mikasa said, taking a step back.

"Who is this?" Jean asked.

"Grisha," Levi said, his voice full of anger. "Eren's dad."

"Eren's dad?" Jean looked over at Eren. Everyone had looks of shock on their face, except Eren and Levi. Levi's face was full of anger and hate. Jean expected to see happiness on Eren face at seeing his dad again. But what was on Eren's face was not happiness, it was hatred. Eren was glaring at Grisha.

"Grisha?" Erwin asked. "Is this where you have been all the time? We have been worried about you. When we couldn't find you, we thought that maybe you had died."

"Might as well be dead, that fucker," Levi said. Erwin looked over at Levi surprised.

"Eren, I need you to understand. I did what I did for you," Grisha said. "For humanity. For the people living inside the walls." Grisha held his arms out, and took two steps forward. At the same time, Eren took two steps back.

Eren sighed, his arms crossing over his chest. He fought back the urge to hurt Grisha. He wanted to go to him and beat him until he was on the brink of death.

"Does that mean that you understand?" Grisha asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No," Hanji said, knowing the true meaning of that sigh.

"What did you do, Grisha?" Erwin asked, understanding the sigh. He glanced between Eren, Levi and Grisha, trying to understand what had happened.

"That's Eren's way of saying fuck you," Levi said, explaining the sigh to the man who was once a father to the boy he loved.

"I did what had to be done," Grisha said, answering Erwin's question.

"Bull shit," Levi spat. "You did what you saw benefited you." Eren's self control ran out and he ran forward and punched Grisha in the stomach. When he bent over from the impact, Eren brought his knee up and pushed Grisha's face into his knee.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. She didn't understand what this man, who had taken her in and treated like a daughter, had done that was so horrible. Eren looked up to his father. So why was he beating him now?

"Leave him be," Levi said. "He deserves much worse than this." Grisha brought his head up and blood was pouring from his nose.

"Erwin, make him stop please," Grisha asked as Eren kicked him in the stomach.

"Erwin leave him be," Levi warned. "You know you deserve this Grisha. After what you did to him! A father should never do that to his son!"

"Levi! What did he do?" Erwin commanded. He couldn't imagine Grisha doing anything wrong. Grisha had always been friendly and kind. Everyone loved him. He was a well respected doctor, and he was also known for the kindness he showed his family.

"He is the one who issued the order to capture Eren the first time," Levi stated, still staring at Grisha, his entire body tense. "He, he was also the main person who tortured Eren. Also the one who told the guy, that if Eren wasn't going to talk to them, make it to where he wouldn't talk at all."

"What?" Erwin asked appalled.

"That can't be," Mikasa said, a hand flying to her face.

"Oh it's true," the leader of the group said. Grisha finally fell to his knees on the branch and Eren sent a swift kick into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Why are you letting Eren do this?" Hanji asked the leader. Not that she was glad they weren't all attacking Eren right now, but she still found it strange.

"Because its fun to watch." The guy shrugged.

Eren turned around and looked at Levi. He had a plan to get them away from this group, to turn things around. "Let's take him as a hostage. Get information out of him. We leave on your mark," Eren mouthed quickly. He was talking quickly, so he knew that Levi would understand, but no one else. He knew Erwin would catch on, and the rest of the scouts would wordlessly follow the commander.

"You want to know why you won't get Eren and I?" Levi said. "Trust." When Levi said trust Eren picked up Grisha quikly and they both dropped off the branches. They free fell before they used their 3DMG to head to the opening of the forest. Erwin caught onto the hint and followed Levi and Eren, throwing himself off the branch he was standing on. The rest of the Scouting Legion followed Erwin, trusting him completely. In a group such as the scouts, trust was absolutely a key aspect.

The other group was stunned for a moment as the others started dropping off the branches. After a moment of collecting themselves, they started chasing them through the trees. The Scouting Legion got to their horses quickly though, successfully evading capture by the rouge group of humans. Eren threw Grisha onto his horse and gave the reigns to Levi. Eren then started running across the ground away from the Scouting Legion.

"Eren!" Erwin shouted.

"He's fine!" Levi shouted. "Let's go!" Levi instructed his horse to run back to the wall. Erwin followed Levi glancing over at Eren. After a while Eren stopped running. He turned round and bit down on his thumb and transformed into his Titan form.

"Holy Shit!" Some members shouted, shocked at the transformation. This was the first time that most of them were seeing his titan form. Hanji threw her hands in the air and hollered out of joy.

Eren let out a sigh as loud as he could. He walked back to the forest and waited for the other humans to show themselves.

"So that sigh, was it a giant 'fuck you' or was it his Titan scream?" Erwin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Levi shrugged. "Both."

When the other group exited the forest Eren grabbed them. He threw some of them to the ground, others into the trees. When there was only two left he looked at them, squeezing them enough to break a bone or two before setting them back on the tree branches and ran towards the troops. He ran a ways past Levi and the rest and stopped. He forced his way out of the vital spot at the nape of the neck. He got back to the ground and waited for Levi, and after a few moments Levi got close, Eren reached his hand out. As Levi passed him, he reached out, grabbed Eren's hand, an Eren swung up onto the horse behind Levi. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and buried his face in Levi's back.

"You guys look like you have done this many times before," Hanji said. They looked to comfortable doing that to have never done it before.

"We've done it a few times," Levi said shrugging.

They ran towards the wall with no stopping. When they got inside the safety the walls everyone got off their horses. Levi walked up to Eren, who had slid off the horse and was stretching out his muscles.

"I told you I would protect you," Levi said quietly. He then pulled Eren into a kiss. Grisha woke up as Levi's lips landed on Eren's. And he just so happened to be looking in their direction.

"Hell no," Grisha said. "No son of mine is going to be gay."

Eren slowly turned and looked at Grisha. "Is that what you think?" Eren mouthed.

"What did he say? Why won't he talk? I thought he could still whisper?" Grisha said, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"He can't talk at all. And he asked if that is what you think?" Levi translated.

"Yes that's what I really think," Grisha said. "And why are you the only one who can read his lips no matter what? You were barely looking at him."

"Well, when I spend a lot of time against them, I learned pretty quickly they way they moved," Levi said smirking, crossing his arms.

"Men should not kiss other men," Grisha said. Eren raised his eyebrows and got a devilish grin. "What's that look for?"

Eren turned back towards Levi, and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. He leaned in and kissed Levi. Grisha climbed off the horse and went to the two and pulled them off of each other.

"Don't touch my son again," Grisha said to Levi. Levi just started laughing. At the sound of Levi's laugh, his squad, Erwin, Hanji, and a few other scouts turned around shocked.

"You say men shouldn't kiss other men," Levi said, raising an eyebrow. "What about sleeping with other men? Cause we have done that, too, a lot."

"That is wrong on many levels," Grisha said disgusted. "If you touch my son again I'll-"

"You have some nerve," Levi said cutting him off.

Eren tapped on Grisha's shoulder, getting his attention. "Translate for me please," Eren said to Levi. Levi nodded. Then he turned back to Grisha. "You have no right to call me your son. You gave up that right when you left after wall Maria fell, when Mikasa and I needed you the most. When you tortured me you gave up everything. You are lucky that I don't kill you now. You do not get to tell me anything. Especially who to love. I love Levi, and there is nothing you can do about it." Levi repeated everything to Grisha, a smirk present on his face the entire time.

"You do not speak to me-" Grisha started. Eren cut him off by punching him in his face.

Erwin came up behind Grisha and put handcuffs on him. "You are in custody of the Scouting Legion now," Erwin said. "And telling someone not to speak to you, when they actually can't speak, is kind of inconsiderate."

* * *

Grisha was brought to Levi squads headquarters and placed in the basement. There he could be monitored by Levi and his squad quietly.

A month later Erwin was back to interrogate Grisha. On the way down the steps Erwin turned to Levi.

"Are we going to talk about what they meant when they said 'what you learned'. I have been thinking about this for the past month Levi," Erwin said. "It's bugging me, and I have been trying to be patient about it. But I need to know."

"I will explain soon," Levi said simply. Erwin nodded, knowing that was all he was getting. They spent a few hours down there trying to get information out of him, but they did not resort to torture. They wouldn't fall to his level.

"Are you still touching Eren?" Grisha asked as Erwin and Levi got up to leave.

"Yes," Levi said turning around to face the bastard once again. "And you want to know something? I'm in love with him. And he is in love with me. Nothing is going to change that. Not you, not the memories, not the fact that he can't talk, nothing. And I am going to marry that boy that I can't imagine my life without." Levi turned and left Grisha in his cell, opened mouthed, and speechless.

"Did you mean that Levi?" Erwin asked walking back up the stairs.

"What part?" Levi asked.

"About marrying Eren," Erwin clarified.

"I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it," Levi said. "You know that. And in fact, I'm going to go ask him right now." Levi pulled a gold ring out of his pocket and showed it to Erwin. He put it back in his pocket as they got back upstairs. A wide smile made it's way onto Erwin's face, knowing how Eren would answer.

"Seriously though!" Hanji shouted. "I am fascinated I want to study you!" Hanji was leaning on the table across from Eren.

"No one is studying anyone," Levi said. Levi went up to Eren and kissed his head. Levi saw that all of his squad was sat around the table. He mentally cursed himself for picking this time in front of everyone, but it couldn't wait any longer. He had the ring for a month now.

"This shall be interesting," Erwin said sitting down. Everyone looked at Erwin confused, and worried about the smile that was on his face. Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's hands. He pulled Eren up to where Eren was standing, and facing him.

"Levi? What are you doing?" Eren mouthed. Levi lowered himself to one knee and Eren's mouth fell open, along with the rest of the squad's.

"No way," Jean said.

"Eren Jeager," Levi began. He pulled the ring out of his pocket again and held it to where Eren could see it. "I love you. Will you marry me?" Short and sweet, just like Levi, sometimes. He wasn't one for majorly romantic things, so this was perfect. With his mouth still open Eren nodded. Levi stood up, slipped the ring on Eren's finger, and sealed their engagement with a kiss.

"Yay!" Sasha and Hanji cheered. Eren and Levi looked around to the rest to see them all smiling and truly happy for them.

"So Eren is going to go from Jeager to," Armin though for a moment. Then a realization hit him "Wait, Levi, what is your last name?"

Levi exchanged a glance with Eren, then Erwin. Erwin knew what his last name, and what his name meant. He wasn't sure that he was ready to reveal this information. Especially to this many people at once. "It's, uh, it's Ackerman," Levi said, his eyes flicking over to Mikasa.

Mikasa stood up. "Tell me that's a fucking coincidence," she said. Levi sighed and shook his head. "You hid this from me? Who are you to me?"

"I'm," Levi started. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, really not wanting to finish the sentence. But he knew he had to. "I'm your brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, a little explination as to why Grisha is a bad guy. I can just see him that way and it helps with story development. Also, when I wrote this I had theories about what Grisha was up to before we actually found out in the Manga about what he's been up to. (I won't say more than that for those who haven't read the manga). Also, when it says "Eren said" he didn't really say anything, its just his way of "Saying" something. And Lastly, some people might protest to how its suspected that Levi is Mikasa's brother. I for one, actally kind of like the idea. And the age gap? There are major age gaps between sibling. My eldest brother and I have ten years between us. And I know someone who is 18 years older than her youngest sibling. So, it is, in all honesty, a possibility. Plus, its a story! Anything is possible ^~^**

 **Anyways, have a wonderful rest of week. You're beautiful/Handsome. Whichever one you prefer. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What," Connie said.

"The," Sasha continued.

"Fuck," Jean finished.

Armin's eyes went wide and he turned to Eren. "Did you know about this?" Mikasa turned and looked at Eren as well.

"Hear him out," Eren mouthed, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

"So you did?" Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, please hear me out," Levi said.

"What can you possibly say to me right now?" Mikasa asked.

"The reason why I was gone, the reason why you didn't know," Levi said.

"Explain," Mikasa said, crossing her arms, glaring at her newly discovered brother.

"When you were born, mom and dad didn't have much money. After a while it became where we weren't able to get enough food for all of us, and the money was running out," Levi said. "So I left. I got into some gangs and stole money as often as I could. I sent as much money as I could to you and our parents. The reason I stayed away even after I joined the Scouting legion is because I didn't want my past to affect you. I didn't want to put you in any danger."

"Why didn't you tell me even after I became a soldier?" Mikasa asked, anger in her voice. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with the situation she was currently in.

"Because I didn't think I had the right to call myself your brother. I was gone for all those years, and I knew you didn't remember who I was," Levi said. "And in a way I was still protecting you. As long as no one found out you were my sister, you would be safe."

"You should have told me!" Mikasa said enraged. Her anger was on the rise, which she didn't think she could get any angrier than she already was. Levi opened his mouth to say more, but Mikasa shook her head. "Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Oh, just go have sex with Eren or something." Mikasa said with a wave of her hand. She turned on her heel and walked out the door with a need for fresh air and time to be alone.

"She must be pissed if she is saying that," Erwin whispered to Hanji and she started laughing.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Levi's hand. He started pulling Levi towards their bedroom, and everyone stared after them in disbelief.

Eren pulled Levi into the room and closed the door. Eren smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "I know that look," Levi said, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing good comes from that look."

Eren gave a silent laugh then climbed onto the bed. He stood up and then started jumping on it.

Everyone heard the bed starting to shake and their eyes went wide. "We'll they wasted no time," Hanji said. She stood up and started towards the hall way, a determined look on her face.

"I'm never going to get this sound out of my head," Jean groaned, placing his face in his hands..

"Hanji what are you doing?" Erwin asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Curiosity is killing me," Hanji stated. "I need to know what Levi does vocally! Seriously I can't imagine him moaning, so I have to hear! I bet he grunts." She silently made her towards their bedroom, leaving everyone mortified with her finial comment. She got close to the door and listened, her face almost touching the door.

"Eren, get off the bed," Levi scolded.

'So they're kinky?' Hanji thought, turning her head slightly.

"You are being really childish," Levi chided.

'Didn't know Levi was into that sort of thing," Hanji thought surprised. Hanji leaned forward to see if she could hear any better with her ear against the door. While leaning forward her glasses bumped the door.

Levi heard the click of Hanji's glasses and turned around. He took the few steps, opened the door and glared at Hanji. She jumped back in surprise, looking between the two males. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Levi asked with a glare. Eren stopped jumping and sat down on the edge of the bed, an amused smile on his face.

"So he was just jumping?" Hanji asked, disappointment in her tone. She looked at Eren with a look of betrayal.

"Yes," Levi said curtly. "Go away." Levi closed the door and Hanji stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting manner. She walked back to the others, still wearing the pout.

"Did your curiosity get satisfied?" Erwin asked without looking at her.

"No," Hanji said dejectedly. "It was just Eren jumping on the bed."

"Oh Thank god," Jean sighed.

When the door closed Eren started laughing, falling backwards on the bed. Levi lips curved slightly upwards making almost a smile. It was the first time he had seen Eren laugh in a long time. It warmed his body to see the person he loved laugh, not that he would admit it though.

"Enjoy yourself, brat?" Levi asked. Still laughing Eren nodded his head. "Now why did you do that?"

"To mess with them," Eren mouthed, sitting back up. "The look on Hanji's face was worth it."

"She did look pretty surprised didn't she?" Levi said. "I don't know which one she was more surprised about, the fact that I opened the door, or the fact that it was just you jumping on the bed."

"Who cares? It was funny either way," Eren mouthed. Then turning serious he sat up and looked at Levi. Concern entered his eyes and he tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"Is that the real reason you pulled me back here?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. "I'm fine. She will either forgive me, or pretend like I don't exist." Eren looked at Levi sadly. He knew what one Levi wanted, but also knew that Levi wouldn't admit it.

"I don't want that to happen," Eren mouthed. "You had a good enough reasoning, I think she will understand. At least that's what I think. I know her. I lived with her and went through training with her."

"Only time will tell," Levi said while shrugging. "So for right now there is something I would really rather be doing than talking about this."

"What?" Eren mouthed, curiosity apparent on his face.

"Spending some time with my fiancé," Levi said. He walked to Eren and straddled him. "Doing stuff like this." Levi cradled Eren's head and kissed him. Levi pulled back out of the kiss and looked at Eren, making sure he was okay with what he was suggesting.

"I think I can agree to this," Eren consented, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren again. Eren leaned back on the bed and Levi laid on top of him.

"Levi, Eren!" Erwin's voice called through the door.

"What?" Levi asked annoyed. Eren let out a soft sigh. Erwin always had terrible timing.

"Can we just freeze time and not have to worry about anyone?" Eren mouthed.

"That would be useful," Levi agreed, sitting up. Eren followed his lead, arms still wrapped around Levi.

"It's Grisha," Erwin said. "He wants to talk to Eren." Eren tensed up and his expression went hard. Levi unwrapped Eren's arms, got off of him, and opened the door.

"Hell no," Levi stated.

"Not even with you and I down there?" Erwin asked.

"Get-" Levi started. "If she wants get Mikasa and Hanji down there as well. Is that okay Eren?" Levi turned around and looked at Eren.

Eren looked away to stare at the wall. His eyes that a moment ago that seemed so alive with emotion now seemed dull and emotionless. He was motionless for a moment, then slowly nodded his head and stood up.

They all walked out to the others together. "Mikasa, Hanji, you're coming with us," Erwin ordered. The girls stood up and followed the boys down to the basement. Everyone with an emotionless face.

Eren pulled a chair up in front of Grisha's cell and sat down. Levi positioned himself close to Eren to translate, and to protect him if need be. The others spread out around the area, but all still close enough to step in if needed. Eren crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, signaling him to begin.

"I need you to understand," Grisha started. "I took your voice to protect you."

"How in the hell was that protecting me?" Levi said as Eren's lips moved.

"Because if you came here and told everyone they wouldn't understand. They would be afraid and they would try to hurt you," Grisha said. Eren huffed, looking away. "What does that mean?"

Levi cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. He's never had to use that form of communication before," Levi admitted. Eren looked at Levi and they had their silent conversation. "To put it simply, he is saying you're a dumbass. And I repeat myself. To put it simply. Very simply."

"I see. So you still don't believe me?" Grisha asked, looking sad.

"I believe that you did what you thought was right. I believe that you are a waste of human life. I believe that all you think about are ways to benefit yourself," Eren mouthed. Levi repeated everything to Grisha. "See, I believe you."

"I'm sorry that's what you think," Grisha sighed. Grisha turned his attention to Mikasa. "How are you Mikasa?"

"Don't even try," Mikasa ordered. "I'm not in the mood to play along with you."

Eren kicked the edge of Grisha's cage, gaining his attention. When Grisha looked at Eren, Eren pointed to his eyes, then to himself.

"Watch you?" Grisha asked. Eren nodded.

"Nothing you say will make me believe you," Eren mouthed. "We are done here." Eren stood up and put his right hand on the back if his chair. When Eren's hand fell on the chair, Grisha saw the gold band.

"You're seriously marrying another man?" Grisha protested in disgusted.

Eren sighed and turned toward Grisha again. He nodded his head. He pointed to himself, made a heart with his hands, then pointed to Levi. Then he made a fist with one of his hands, held it up, then stuck out his middle finger.

Levi walked up and grabbed the bars on Grisha's cell. He leaned in close and smiled. "Like I said before, Eren and I have slept together, a lot, and let me tell you," Levi said, then laughed. "Man is he good. Especially when he gets, lets say, creative. And before he got his voice taken away, the sounds he would make, were an adventure in itself. Just thinking about what he sounded like, and how loud he would get, was enough to get me hard. I have you to thank though."

"Why is that?" Grisha asked trough gritted teeth. His eyes were filled with rage and disgust from the things that this man was saying about his son.

"Because if you hadn't of brought Eren with you that first time, we probably would have never met," Levi offered. "And I knew, from the first time that I saw this wide-eyed, excited, beautiful boy, that I loved him. I knew that I would marry him one day. And look, it's going to happen. I was right all along." Levi turned around and left the angry Grisha staring after him. Eren and the rest were waiting for Levi to finish, still not revealing any of their emotions. That is, except for Eren. He let the love he felt for Levi shine on his face and in his eyes. One look at him and everyone could tell that was all he felt for the man was engaged to.

Levi put his arm around Eren's waist when he got to him. Eren turned into Levi and kissed him. Partly because he wanted to after Levi's confession, and partly just to piss Grisha off. After the kiss ended they all turned and left Grisha alone with his anger. Walking up the stairs Mikasa turned to Levi.

"I'm never going to get that image out of my head," Mikasa announced. "Thanks for that."

"You're talking to me?" Levi replied.

"Yes. It going to take me a while to forgive you, but right now what I need from you is a little space and time," Mikasa said. Levi nodded. "And again, thanks for the mental scarring."

"Please tell me you just said that to piss Grisha off," Erwin begged.

"Heh, I couldn't make that shit up even if I tried," Levi answered.

"You're quiet Hanji," Levi said. "I would have thought you would have said the most about this." They came out of the basement and headed for the table. Levi's arm was still around Eren's waist.

"Oh, I'm trying to imagine the things you were talking about," Hanji said. Eren laughed and shook his head.

"Do we even want to know," Connie asked concerned.

"No," both Erwin and Mikasa said. Connie nodded and cringed a little.

"It's time we told you," Levi said. "I know you are just about shitting yourself with curiosity, Eyebrows."

"About what you learned?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," Levi confirmed. "You have to understand that your lives will be in danger after learning this."

"We understand," Erwin said. "What did you learn?"

Levi sighed. He looked at Erwin and said, "The truth about the Titans."

"The truth?" Armin asked.

"Titans aren't just giant being that eat humans," Levi said. "They are humans themselves. They are humans who possessed the transformation power, and stayed in the Titan form too long."

"How do you know this?" Hanji asked.

"We did research," Levi said.

"You did, what?" Hanji asked.

"We studied the titans. Read Eren's lips," Levi restated and pointed to Eren. Eren looked at Hanji.

"We studied titans," Eren mouthed.

"Wah! Why couldn't I be there?" Hanji cried. "I would have loved to be part of that! And to see Levi conducting experiments!"

"What did I tell you, Brat?" Levi asked turning towards Eren. Eren smiled and shook his head. "As for evidence, Eren is part of the evidence. We had him stay in his Titan form for a week, and he was starting to slowly fuse with his Titan. And the longer he stayed in his Titan form, the more hostile he got. He even turned on me. So eventually I cut him out of the titans neck."

"What about other titans?" Erwin asked.

"We cut out the nape if their necks and found evidence of humans in them. Some, the bodies weren't completely fused and there were arms, legs and other body parts still visible. But they were still fused enough that when the vital spot was cut, they were gone."

"So we have been really killing humans all this time?" Jean asked.

"No," Levi said. "Once they fuse they are no longer human."

"Levi, what will happen if we cut out the nape and there is a human there that isn't fused?" Hanji asked.

"You cut their limbs off," Levi said.

"So then we doom them either way," Erwin stated.

"No you don't," Levi assured.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Remember when I said that I had to cut Eren out?" Levi said. "I ended cutting his arms off."

"So, they grow back?" Hanji asked.

"Like a lizard. It's gross," Levi said. Eren looked over at Levi. "I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about stuff like that."

Hanji stood up and went over to Eren. She grabbed his arm and started looking at it. "You can't even tell," she said memorized.

"I can see why Grisha thought everyone would freak out," Erwin admitted.

"You're not siding with that bastard are you?" Levi asked.

"Hell no," Erwin said. "But think about it. People find out that titans are just humans basically and suddenly they will try to leave the walls and become friends with the titans. Looking for loved ones that went missing. Have a delusion that they are still somehow alive and out there. They would leave the walls and get slaughtered."

"What about Eren?" Armin asked.

"What do you mean, Armin?" Jean asked.

"As in, is there anything special about him? Anything you should be concerned about?" Levi asked. Armin confirmed that's what he was asking. "Nothing to be concerned about. He is in complete control of himself when he is in Titan form."

"He killed a group of people," Erwin said.

"Not the whole group. He left two alive," Levi objected.

"I did the same to them as they did to us," Eren shrugged. Levi translated. "Yeah, I'm still here. But thanks for talking about me like I'm not."

"Eren," Erwin sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so used to Levi explaining things that I don't think."

"It's fine. Continue," Eren mouthed.

"As for anything special, it seems as if he can control titans at certain times," Levi said.

"At certain times?" Hanji asked.

"We didn't work with it that much," Eren mouthed. "But now you pretty much everything we know."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment as they thought of the information that Levi and Eren just shared. Finally Levi stood up, pulling everyone from their minds.

"It's been an eventful day," Levi said. "I think everyone should head to bed. Erwin, Hanji, you're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope," Hanji said. Levi nodded and everyone stood up. Eren went and stood by Levi. Hanji looked at them and she realized something for the first time. "Hey, shrimp, when did you get taller than Eren?"

"Levi taller than Eren?" Jean asked.

"Are you okay Hanji?" Erwin asked concerned.

"No wait! Guy look," Armin cried out. Levi was glaring at Hanji and Eren was trying not to laugh. Everyone turned and looked at the couple closely.

"Holy crap he is," Connie said.

"I've been taller than him for a few years now," Levi stated.

"Really?" Hanji asked.

Eren nodded his head, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"We must have been so used to you being short that we didn't realize it," Erwin said starting to laugh.

"Very funny, Eyebrows," Levi said walking off towards his room. Eren waved goodnight to the others and followed Levi. He shut the door behind him.

Levi turned around and pushed Eren against the door, pinning him. "Shall we continue where we left off?" When Eren nodded, Levi leaned into Eren, kissing him. He picked up Eren, carried him to the bed, and laid him down. Levi picked up Eren's right hand and kissed the ring. Levi let the love show on his eyes and Eren smiled. He loved the rare moments where Levi would actually show his emotions. "You made me a better person."

Eren placed a hand on the side of Levi's face and looked at him. "And you saved my life," he mouthed. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren, putting all of his love into the kiss

* * *

Hey Guys! So sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated. Life had gotten in the way pretty badly and some shit had gone down. But now things are so much better and I should be able to start editing and uploading chapters more often. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am hoping to get the next one out sometime next week. I am so grateful to all of you that are reading this. Hope all of you are having a wonderful time.

And as always, I don't own AOT or any of the characters.


End file.
